vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mara
Summary Mara is the Aedric Goddess of Love, Fertility and Motherhood, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. She is one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits born through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe, who gained individuality and crystallized into being with the creation of Space and Time. She was among the Et'Ada who agreed with Lorkhan's plan to create the Mortal Plane, though it is unknown if she was tricked into binding herself to the Mundus, or did so willingly for the sake of creation. Mara is a nearly-universal deity and is found on virtually all cultures of Tamriel and beyond. As a goddess of love and fertility, Mara is seen as the mother of all living things, and is thus sometimes associated with Nir - the cosmic feminine principle of the Annuad. Mara is usually seen as the wife of the Dragon God Akatosh, whether he be in his Altmeri, Cyrodilic, or Khajiiti aspects, although not always. In Hammerfell and Yokuda before she is known as Morwha, a fertility goddess and merely the favorite of Ruptuga's many wives - though she is also described as having many arms, as to grab more husbands for herself. Meanwhile to the Nords of Skyrim Mara is the Handmaiden of Kyne and the Tear-Wife of Shor, and couldn't be more distant from Alduin. More broadly, Mara is considered - particularly by the Altmer - to be a goddess of great cosmic significance. She is the mother of all creation, and is said to exist in the beauty of all living things. Matrimonial vows sworn before her also take symbolic meaning, for they make a reality of the love felt by the couple, much like the vows proclaimed by the Divines at creation made the world itself real. Finally, the beating of Mara's heart - whose pulsing is akin to the music of a drum - is believed to pump the divine blood which connects all souls throughout the Aurbis, for the love of one is the love of all, and Mara's love lives within the beating of all hearts. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Mara (Also called Morwha). Known by many titles, such as Mother Mara, Mother Mild, The Divine Mother, Our Mother Above, The Mother Cat, The Bearer of Love, The Patron of Marriage, The Teat Goddess, The Tear-Wife of Shor, The Wolf, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as female. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, Goddess of Love, Fertility and Motherhood, Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Mara is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion, as well as the one who created the very space of Mundus. Holds and embodies her own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Mara helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concepts of Love and Motherhood and embodies them throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in her Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Stendarr's Hammer Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery MaraGlass.png|''Stained glass depiction of Mara'' MaraTemple.jpg|''A temple of Mara in Skyrim'' MaraStatue.jpg|''A statue of Mara in Cyrodiil'' MaraArt.jpeg Morwha.jpg|''A depiction of Morwha'' MaraWolf.jpg|''Nordic illustration depicting Mara as the Wolf Totem'' AmaNin.png|''Ama Nin, a mortal incarnation of Mara'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Wolves Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings